


Behold, The Company Of Thorin Oakenshield!

by falakalak



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, During The Hobbit, Female Character In Command, Female Thranduil, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falakalak/pseuds/falakalak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil Genderbending; WIP where Queen Thranduil Arrests the Company in Mirkwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behold, The Company Of Thorin Oakenshield!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: THANKYOU TO JESS MY BETA! FOUND HERE http://knittyknottydragon.tumblr.com/ AND HERE http://archiveofourown.org/users/knittyknottydragon  
> I wanted to play around with female Thranduil as I find the maternal instincts interesting and in a way, she's a bit more dangerous as she's more than she lets on...but yes, please tell me what you think! If the response in all is good, I shall continue this one shot and make it a series.

"Take the prisoners to their cells. Give them the light of this day to think their actions through. Please ensure they are well rested and have eaten and drank - they lost their path, and Mirkwood can make quite a first impression." Turning away, the Queen Thranduil made her way down the halls.

Suddenly she stopped and called back to the guards, “Make sure you are firm, but more than that. At nightfall, we shall all gather in the meeting quarters.” With that, a turn of her pale golden hair, and a swish of her cloak, she was off again. Like a feather in the wind she travelled with grace, but not without purpose, for she was a queen who knew she was needed.

With that, the guards met the incoming cluster of dwarves being lead into the Elven Queen’s domain, and repeated these instructions to the other party of guards, in elvish no less, to make sure their prisoners didn’t get any ideas.

The dwarves, looking sullen and tired, did not put up that much of a fight other than muttering an offensive curse here and there. Although this irritated them, the elven guards followed the queen’s words and lead them to their cells where, to the dwarves astonishment, they were fed with plenty of food and a glass of fine wine that had a hint of honey and flowers.

This wine was the finest the dwarves had had in years and many had drank it in seconds. The older dwarves such as Balin and Dori took their time with the drink; savouring both the flavour and the sentiment behind the offering. After this the dwarves soon became rested and oddly, quite comfortable in their cells. Even Bombur had a full belly by the end of the feeding. But mistake not, there was still an air of tension in the Company, for Bilbo was no longer with their gathering.

The cells were box like, as tall as they were wide, but they were not dark. Light from the main halls flooded in them in addition to the torches that had been put into each individual chamber. Nor were they damp and cold; rather mysteriously they were warm and had a simple bed and a wash basin with clean water. The bars that kept them locked in where made of iron, but featured patterns like the trees of Mirkwood.

Elven guards pace down the corridor, trying to keep idle talk with those who were willing, seeing as the dwarves had stopped hurling insults since the serving of food. One guard in particular was deep in conversation with Ori, asking about their ride to Mirkwood - none would bring up the reason for the journey, but they talked all the same. Within an hour, a few of the surrounding dwarves joined in with the story telling. Fili and Kili were most eager to impress the elves with the tale of the trolls.

Thorin lay on his back, looking at the torch on the wall while the conversation echoed faintly down to his cell and he soon, like many of the Company, fell asleep, with worries of Bilbo stuck in the back of his mind.

Night soon fell and the guards woke the slumbering Company. To Thorin, one elf spoke, “The Queen has asked for your Company, please, allow us to lead you to the meeting quarters.”

"I do not trust you, elf. However, I shall follow." Thorin answered in a flat tone.

All at once, elves appeared as if on cue and opened the dwarves cells.

"What does Queen Thranduil want with us?" Asked Balin, all too loudly showing his calm composure was breaking. Thorin gave him a stern but reassuring look.

"She wants to speak with you. To negotiate." The elf answered.

"Negotiate what?” Thorin said with a tilt of his head. His worst fears had started to become a reality. “What have we got left to negotiate with?”

"That is her matter, not mine."

Then, once again the dwarves traveled in a cluster rather than a line, behind the bold Thorin, who walked tall with his head high. Through the halls they went, passing various feasts at large tables and loud festivities with large barrels of wine situated in the middle of rooms. With a sharp turning, the dwarves came face to face with a stone walkway that lead over a dark and deep chasm. The tension between the elves and dwarves was returning (to the dwarve’s at least) as they looked ahead over the foreboding passage before them.

_______________________________________________

The Elven Queen Thranduil sat upon her throne of Elk antlers, twitching with anticipation when notice came in the form of an elven guard.

"My lady, Queen, the dwarves have begun their journey to the quarters."

"So soon?" she said standing suddenly, looking wide eyed with slight disbelief. "This is very good news. Good news indeed! Now, I must tend to the difficult tasks at hand. Please stay here until my return. If anyone calls for me, please let them know I’ll be back soon. If it’s urgent, especially urgent, then direct them to me."

"Will you need us poised and ready, my Queen? I shall go the the armoury-"

The queen cut him off before he could continue, “No! We are not starting a battle here today. I’d much rather end one. I do not want blood spilt. I shall have my royal guard with me and that shall suffice.”

In flurry of crown and cloak, Thranduil made sure everything about her appearance was in order, right down to the straightening of her Mirkwood crest. Then she left abruptly and walked at a good speed through the entrance leading to the meeting quarters.

_______________________________________________

When the Queen entered, she was met by thirteen disgruntled dwarves sitting on chairs (dwarven height chairs as the elves had furniture for every occasion no matter how unlikely, for Mirkwood used to be a place of council much like Rivendell many hundreds of years ago) in a circle.

"The Company, at last we meet. I must ask, why are you all so nervous? I understand you are prisoners but I have fed you and let you rest."

The dwarves were surprised by her sudden entrance and for a moment, they were breathless. The beauty of the queen was not that of snow but of the first blossoms of spring. Brave, pure, and yet delicate. Thorin was the first to regain his composure. “Forgive me, Your Highness, but the bridge leading here left us with quite a formidable impression…” This was part truth. None of the dwarves had spoken of it, but collectively they were all worried about their lack of knowledge of Bilbo’s whereabouts, for they had not seen him since the spider attack. The Queen sighed a sound of understanding as she made her way to the head of the circle.

She stood tall and proud with the typical slim elvish figure, and was clothed in a pale yellow ochre dazzling dress that seemed to glisten with movement like water with a lazy current in the sunlight. Draped across her shoulders, she wore a blue cloak that glistened in the same fashion, inlaid with sapphires and diamonds to show royalty and wealth, as she was the Elven Queen.The gems reflected the torchlight like stars, and made her ivory yet angular face shine and set her pale, icey eyes alight. Thranduil’s woodland crown sat upon her head of luscious long, pale hair, which reached her lower spine, cast large shadows, bringing an element of Mirkwood itself into the palace. Thorin couldn’t help but notice the necklace for he had an eye for all things beautifully crafted. The jewels on it were as white as starlight, and yet the simple design sat upon her neck half concealed by her hair and collar.

In that instant the dwarves saw the Queen for what she was;beautiful and yet just. She had the warmth and protective instincts of a mother. She was Queen of Mirkwood, and she knew what lay on her shoulders. The dwarves then looked at each other and they all understood with a glance; they must tread carefully.

"Now, i’m sorry but i’m going to have to start right away. What where you doing in my forest?" the Queen asked, beginning to pace. Her voice was firm.

There was a pause, the dwarves kept silent.

The Queen took a deep breath. “I have fed you, gave you portions of my finest Dorwinion wine, and let you rest. I did that to prove I am no immediate danger, that I can help. However, if you refuse to comply, you will find yourselves in an entirely different situation.” Casting a look around the circle, she made eye contact with every one of them, emphasizing her point.

Ceasing to pace, she once again stood at the circle. The only sign of her patience wearing thin was the tension building in her shoulders. Thorin noticed this too. “I have had word of your travels and you are by no means off on an exploration. Thorin Oakenshield, your Company travels with purpose. What. Purpose? Do not test me dwarf for I have not tested you.”

Thorin looked into the eyes of the queen, and then finally understood. Why the queen had them there. The eye contact continued until Thorin spoke. ”You have already guessed, I can tell.”

Thranduil, taken aback, straightened her poise. Her face became harder.

“I don’t want to talk about my theories. I want to know about your Company. For a start, where has the halfling gone?!” she said, raising her voice into a shrill cry. She was no longer worried about holding back, she knew Thorin had guessed that the Company’s intentions weren’t quite to secret any more.

At this, Balin cut in, “Bilbo-“

"Enough!" Thorin bellowed.

Then Ori piped up, “But Thorin, maybe she could-“

"What? HELP?" Thorin scorned. "Elves do not help, not since she turned away from us when we were most in need!"

"AVI DAT!" Thranduil pleaded over the din. "Please, let’s all just calm down. Now Thorin and Company, need I remind you for a second time, who has just fed you?" The dwarves looked to the ground.

“You did.”, answered Ori, quietly, as if he wasn’t sure whether to answer or not.

"Yes, yes that’s right Ori!" she said as she knelt in front of him, and lifting his chin with her delicate hands so she could look at him in the eye. "Please understand, I am concerned of your safety."

The queen got up, and held eye contact with each dwarf reassuringly while trying to convince them that she didn’t want to be a threat. "You are all in danger, dear dwarves. And you are more vulnerable than you think. Erebor is your destination, and if you do not heed my words you’ll just be another part of Smaug’s desolation." At last she knelt in front of Thorin. The Dwarf King was not convinced and looked uncomfortable, as though he was being held late for a meeting. "Thorin. I can help the halfling, Bilbo. But I need a…a negotiation."

"And so the serpent shows it’s face…" Thorin muttered as their eyes met.

"All I ask, is for my jewels. In return for your release of course." The Queen said it as though it was obvious.

"Release?" Thorin questioned.

"You are all my prisoners." She stood once again. "You were on my land, causing havoc!"


End file.
